


The Little Snowflake

by AmySear



Series: The Foster Sister and the Soldier [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis wears yellow rubber gloves, F/M, Fluff, Giving Birth, Jane Foster Loves Science, Jane Foster's Sister, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmySear/pseuds/AmySear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stark,” Steve began slowly. “Why are you all wearing yellow rubber gloves?”</p><p>“For splatter,” Darcy and Tony answered in unison. </p><p>Or the story of how Jane Foster's little sister gives birth to the Winter Soldier's child in Stark Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not own any of the characters except Amy Foster. I also have never given birth, so I apologize if my details are off ;) Background information on the characters can be found in my previous works in the series.
> 
> Rated M for swearing and sexual content.

“This can’t be happening,” Darcy muttered as she continued to hit redial repeatedly each time Steve Roger’s phone went to voicemail.

“They should be back anytime, right? Like, they wouldn’t delay coming back….would they?” her former astrophysicist boss asked from behind her as she peered at Darcy’s screen as if it held a magical answer

Darcy gave an exaggerated smile and shoulder shrug. “Suuuureeee….if Tony doesn’t delay them to Vegas again.”

Jane hung her head knowing they were doomed. Fucking Tony Stark. The group could be gone for days. With most of the team members in serious relationships (Stark included with Pepper), the former playboy found the need to “act out” after missions to maintain some semblance of a party lifestyle. Last month the team went to Vegas after a mission in Japan. The month before they went to Rio after a mission in Egypt. Where could they be now? The Avengers had assembled and departed last week to take out a Hydra cell in South America. According to Hill who remained behind at the tower, the mission was successful last night and the team should be returning. This was all normal and something both Darcy and Jane could handle. They had somehow gotten used to Steve and Thor being delayed by Tony’s antics. What they couldn’t handle though was currently pacing in the next room……

Jane peeked her head around the corner from the hallway to the living room to watch her sister pace back and forth like a caged animal. “Amy, do you think you should sit down?” Jane asked hesitantly as she watched her younger sister take small, slow steps back and forth across the apartment. 

The redhead girl shook her head. “No, I’m okay. Really. I’m just having some killer backpain. It isn’t labor though. I would know if the baby was coming. I would definitely tell you.”

Both Darcy and Jane exchanged skeptical looks and came back into the living room. “No offense there, Ms. Know-It-All, but how would you know if it was labor? You’ve never had a baby before,” Darcy replied cynically.

“Neither have you!” Amy shot back.

Darcy held up the classic What To Expect When You Are Expecting book. “But the childbirth bible is telling me that back pain is the first sign! I know for a fact you stopped reading at Chapter 9 since the pages aren’t crinkled. I have read the beginning of Chapter 9 on labor. I’m three more pages educated than you on the subject!” the former intern waved the book back at her friend. 

Amy groaned and covered her face with her hands. “Darcy, Janey,” she began slowly as though they were idiots, “I’m okay. And besides, if I wasn’t okay I would never admit it seeing as how the man who is supposed to deliver my child is probably currently a raging green monster and my child’s father is assassinating people as we speak and I can’t just go in the local hospital to have a baby since I don’t know if my baby is a super soldier like their daddy so I’m left with no options which means I’m left to pretending like nothing is happening because nothing can happen. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

The room was silent for a moment.

“Oh shit,” Jane began with a nervous giggle as she slowly shook her head. “It’s happening, isn’t it?”

Amy squeezed her eyes shut. “Yes,” she said as if she was admitting a terrible secret. “Shit is literally going down and hitting the fan.”

As if the universe didn’t hate her enough at that moment, a feeling like a breaking rubber band hit her abdomen and liquid gushed down her legs from her dress. All three women stared at her broken water in horror. 

Darcy was the first to react by jumping up on a chair. “NOBODY PANIC! We can do this!” she disappeared down the hall of her and Amy’s apartment and came back with bright yellow rubber gloves on. She threw a towel over the wet spot on the kitchen floor. “Okay, I saw this on a TLC show before. We just need some towels, a bucket of water, and maybe some weed to calm the birthing woman down a bit.”

“Darcy! That is so ridiculous! Take those gloves off. We should go down to the medical floor and find a nurse and start there,” Jane declared as the rational scientist in the room. 

Amy stared at Darcy as if she were a saint. “Do you think weed will help? Can you get any right now?” she demanded, completely ignoring everything else her best friend said. 

Jane looked at Amy as though she had grown a second head. “Weed? That’s all you can think of right now?”

“Kiss my ass, Jane! You aren’t sitting here pregnant and in labor without anyone here to help!” Amy sneered.

“Um hello, I have the gloves on!” Darcy announced as she waved her yellow hands in the air. “Besides, I think we were the ones who told you not to switch birth control because the shot was easier. We told you that robocock had super swimmers!” 

Jane wrinkled her face in disgust. “Gross, Darce. I don’t want to think about my sister having sex.” 

“Well she did,” Darcy said matter-of-factly. “And now she is dealing with the consequences as Sister Helen from St. Catherine School would say. At least Bucky wants to marry her. She is the one who is dragging her heels.”

“Will both of you shut the fuck up and focus on me for a second! I think I’m panicking!” Amy shouted before grabbing the nearest kitchen counter and wincing. “Oh my god,” she declared slightly breathless with her eyes squeezed shut.

Darcy was immediately at her side and rubbing her back. Jane grabbed a piece of paper and stared at the clock. She waited until her sister let out a sigh and slightly relaxed her tense arms. She began to record data as the true scientist she was. “Okay. That was definitely a contraction. It happened at 10:13am and lasted approximately 30 seconds. When did you start feeling these pains?”

Amy shrugged and looked a little guilty. “Uhhh, it might’ve started last night after I took a bath.”

Darcy’s eyes nearly bugged out. “Jesus Christ woman! You’ve been having labor pains all night and didn’t call us until this morning?”

“How was I supposed to know?! I thought I just had to poop or ate something bad or slept wrong!” Amy replied back quickly.

“Yeah, the fact that you are 9 months pregnant and due in a week was irrelevant,” Jane snorted sarcastically. 

“That was probably your early labor,” Darcy said as she once again picked up the pregnancy book and began to skim through the pages. “You are definitely now in your active labor with your water broken. This can take hours or minutes. This is where the contractions become more powerful and last longer. See, look at the picture!”

Amy quickly turned away in disgust. “Both of you shut up and do something useful!” she snarled as she ripped the book from Darcy’s hands. “I know what is going on! I’m just in denial. We need to think clearly. Darcy, keep calling Steve! Call Erik! Call Thor! Jane, do something that is not science and will take my mind off my twisting intestines!” Amy ordered as she leaned her back against the nearest wall. 

Darcy grabbed a dishtowel and blotted her face. “Technically it’s your uterus, not your intestines. And shit, all this excitement is getting me sweaty. Okay…I will call Steve again and leave him another voicemail. He is being the world’s worst boyfriend right now by not picking up. He better have a good excuse! Actually…..I won’t call him again. I have a better idea. JARVIS can help!” 

“What can I help you with, Ms. Lewis?” the AI’s voice filled the room when summoned.

“Can you send out a mass message to everyone that the little snowflake is arriving soon so they all need to get their asses back to Steve and Bucky’s apartment ASAP?”  
“Certainly, Ms. Lewis.”

Darcy wiped her hands as though she had performed a hard day’s work. “Alright, that’s done! Now, let’s just turn this living room into a delivery room.”

Jane was forcing her sister to take a deep sip of water. “Is there a particular reason why you want to do all that here and not in our perfectly suitable medical quarters 5 floors down?”

This time it was Amy who grabbed Jane’s hand. “Jane” she panted slightly. “I’m kinda scared without Bucky here. I know HYDRA was technically booted from SHIELD, but I don’t like the idea of people knowing how vulnerable the baby is without him here protecting us……I want to stay here, just to be safe. He should be home soon, right?”

The redhead’s eyes looked so helpless and frightened that Jane found herself reluctantly agreeing. “You AND the baby are vulnerable,” she corrected. She thought to herself for a moment, “…..well, I don’t exactly agree with it…..but I understand where you are coming from. We will stay here. Darcy and I won’t leave your side.”

“Good,” Darcy nodded, “Now, like I said before, let’s turn the living room into a fucking awesome baby birthday center!”

Jane helped her sister down the hall to change into a looser fitting short dress with boxers while Darcy re-arranged the room. By the time they came back, Darcy had moved the couch against the back window and covered the floor with every towel they owned in the apartment. She surrounded the base of the couch with two short columns of pillows. “Ta-da!” she said as they came back in. “Amy, you lean against the couch and put your arms on the pillows for support. We have plenty of towels in case of splatter, AND I even put Season 1 of the Golden Girls on the TV for you.” 

The brunette scientist looked horrified, but Amy just stared at her best friend with admiration. “Golden Girls too? You’re the best, Darce. Thanks!”

Both girls helped the younger Foster to the floor in her assigned spot. Darcy threw a small white sheet over her friend’s bent legs. “I love you, but this is to cover up your hoo-hoo when the time comes. I don’t need to be seeing all that,” she said to Amy’s questioning glance.

“I have boxers on right now,” Amy rolled her eyes as she threw off the sheet. The redhead pushed herself off the floor. “I’m too nervous to lay down yet. I feel like as soon as I get down I won’t get up.”

Jane found the thrown medical book and quickly read through the labor pages. “It says here you should go for a walk and move to keep the process going. But it also says you should lay down to relax to let nature do its magic. Talk about contradictory,” she chuckled slightly though her sister did not look amused.

“Miss Lewis, Captain Rogers wishes me to inform you that he received all 50 of your missed calls and he and the team are about 20 minutes away and will be here as soon as they can. They lost wireless signal for a period of time on their return journey home. I was able to submit the message before the team detoured to Arizona for golfing. Thor and Mr. Stark will be arriving shortly,” JARVIS announced to the room. 

“Golfing? Fucking Tony!” Darcy shook her head in annoyance. 

“What about Bucky?” Did he say anything?” Amy demanded to the ceiling. 

There was a brief pause. “Sergeant Barnes says to hang in there.”

Amy looked completely perplexed before turning red. “HANG in there? That’s all he has to say?? Those are his words of wisdom?”

“He doesn’t talk much anyway. Give the man a break,” Darcy said with a dismissing wave.

Jane fluffed a pillow on the couch and sat down. “Well, good! I’m glad Thor is on his way at least,” she said with a great sigh of relief. 

“Fucking Bucky. Fucking men!! This is horseshit,” Amy gruffed as she paced the room. She pointed an accusatory finger at Jane and Darcy, “You two better be on my side. Let’s ban sex!! No more sex. Sex is a terrible idea!” she watched the goofy smile grow bigger on Jane’s face. 

“Dude, your labor won’t stop me from having sex with Steve. I love you, but even watching a child emerge from your body won’t turn me off from sex. And pretty sure same goes for dopey smile girl over there too,” Darcy clicked her tongue while pointing to Jane. 

Jane furrowed her brow. “I won’t leave to have sex with Thor until the baby is born! Give me a break!”

“Yeah,” Amy began while pointing a finger at her sister. “Just wait until you’re in my position. You may be thinking differently. Sex is amazing, but shit, this really fucking sucks! And all your man will say is, ‘hang in there’”.

A familiar boom shook the building. “The hot thunder god has landed,” Darcy announced while Jane peered out the window. Amy crossed her arms and huffed. 

In a few short minutes there was a loud knock on the door. Jane stood up and quickly bounced over to the apartment entrance to reveal a tall warrior with his blond hair pulled back in a long ponytail. He looked more like an American Eagle model with his jeans and plaid shirt than a god from another universe. Thor pulled Jane into a long embrace followed by a deep kiss. “I have missed you, my Lady,” he said reverently. Darcy rolled her eyes at the sweet-nothings Thor was gently whispering to his girlfriend.

“Move aside, ET!” another voice declared. 

“Oh no,” Amy groaned in recognition as Tony Stark entered the room, “I can’t handle his shit too!” 

Stark stopped short at the end of the hallway to furrow his brows at the strange transformation of the space. “….uhh, you ladies realize I have had a birthing room prepared downstairs for months, right? You know, a little bit more high tech than towels on the floor and yellow rubber gloves. I know you are the weaker species and everything, but I thought you were more logical than this….”

“Fuck you, Stark!” Darcy flipped him off as best as she could with her cleaning gloves as she stood up, “We had our reasons. Don’t be insulting our birthing center interior design skills.” 

Tony smirked and threw an arm around Amy who was hunched over with her eyes closed. “And pray-tell, what may those reasons be? Seriously, I say this with love….I just think mini-Foster will be more comfortable downstairs.”

“I don’t want to move,” Amy moaned as she shook off his arm. She arched against the wall as another contraction hit. Jane practically dove against the counter to check the clock. She waited with her pen poised until her sister sighed and bent over to stretch her back. 

“Oh, that one was 35 seconds,” Jane announced. “I wish you woke us up earlier. I could’ve found the unit rate to figure out how fast they are growing.”

Amy blew a raspberry and graciously accepted Tony’s arm as the former-playboy-but-still-philanthropist helped her stand up straight. “Please, Tony,” she said breathlessly. “Don’t be an asshole. Not right now. Where’s Bucky?”

“Mr. Tall-Dark-And Dangerous? He will be here soon to threaten everyone and mindlessly dote on you,” Stark responded as he guided her to the couch and walked back toward the fridge. “I assure you, based on the team-feed in my ear, he was most definitely freaking out on the jet. He knows what is going on.”

Darcy released Thor from his hug so the Asgardian could kneel down by his future-sister-in-law. “Lady Amelia,” he said gently, “Is there anything I can do to help you and your babe?”

The redhead sighed and accepted a hug from the hero. “Do you have any of that ale you spoke about? It may take the edge off!”

Thor chuckled and shook his head. “Unfortunately I do not….but even if I did, I would not want to risk the wrath of Sergeant Barnes by giving his lady alcohol in the midst of her childbearing.

Amy nodded with a disappointed face. “I know, he’s such a spoil sport. He doesn’t have to do any of the work.” She thought to herself as she held Thor’s hand. “I need him here,” she decided with eyes suddenly full of tears. “Even if he just tells me to ‘hang in there’, I still want him here. Thor, will you make sure he gets here? And fast?”

Thor stood up and towered before her feeling empowered with a new mission. “They are flying the jet to the helicarrier and will take a helicopter over here. I will wait for them at the carrier and will ride in the helicopter with the team so I may personally escort him over. You have my word.” He walked a few steps over to Tony who was drinking one of Steve’s beers and clapped him on the shoulder. “Stark, you stay here and keep watch. I will be back soon.”

Tony toasted the air in acknowledgement and then chugged the beer after Thor left. He burped loudly as he put the empty bottle in the sink. “Ugh, Cap needs to get better taste in beer!”

“Some protection,” Darcy snorted while Jane rolled her eyes. 

Tony threw Darcy a dirty look. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Well, anyone up for a game of Poker or UNO or something? We may be waiting a while for Junior to make his or her arrival.” 

“Why the hell wo----“ Jane began before Amy cut her off with a loud cry. 

“Oh finally! More data!” Jane said as she watched the clock with rapt attention while her sister panted. Darcy took a yellow rubber gloved hand to her friend’s back. 

Tony looked over Jane’s shoulder at the data she was recording. “Shit, mini-Foster. You are in the midst of it, aren’t you? Like, it is really happening. That is crazy, even for me! I suddenly feel 100 times awkward.”

“40 seconds this time!” the scientist declared while ignoring Tony’s comments. “You are increasing 5 seconds in length with contractions coming every 8 minutes.”

Amy looked terrified and grabbed Darcy’s rubber hand. “I’m freaking out too, Stark! Go do something useful and make it better!” She took a deep breath and stood up again to slowly pace the living room. “Fuck, I should’ve done Lamaze or something. Let’s play a stupid game to get my mind off this. “

Stark looked cool as a cucumber as he gave her a smile. “Nice point, preggo! By treating the situation as if nothing has happened, you will forget your current watermelon/lemon predicament. Lewis, go grab a deck.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “And you better bring me a pair of cleaning gloves too….just in case. Shit just got real.”

Darcy bounced down her and Steve’s side of the apartment and returned with a deck of UNO cards and a matching pair of yellow gloves for Tony and Jane. “Deal us, Stark,” she ordered as she and Tony sat down. Jane shadowed her sister and walked by her side as they made the rounds around the room. 

The room was quiet for a solid twenty minutes before the distant sound of a chopper was heard. Amy practically cried in relief. “Bucky,” she whispered as she leaned against a kitchen bar chair. Her knees buckled out from under her as she pressed her forehead against the back of the chair. 

“Calm down there, preggo!” Tony said as he jumped up to help the redhead.

“C’mon Amy, you better lay down,” Jane said quietly, showing her fear for the first time as she and Tony helped her sister down to the floor to the pile of towels and pillows that Darcy set up for her. Darcy patted her leg reassuringly as they scooted their game closer to her so they all sat around her. 

“No offense, but don’t get your hopes up with tinman saving the day. Just be prepared that this is a lot for him too,” Tony advised nonchalantly as he shuffled through his deck of cards. “He is just as big as a mess when it comes to these things.”

Darcy snorted. “Of course he is, but he will still make her feel better. Besides, Steve is with him and Steve will take charge and make us all feel better. Just you watch!”

As if on command, a thunder of footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. The door to the apartment splintered open with a kick as the Winter Soldier was the first in. “Shit, don’t you have house keys??? You even could have knocked!” Darcy shouted as she clutched her chest in surprise at the loud intrusion. 

“I am not fixing that. That is not a landlord issue but rather a tenant issue,” Stark muttered as he threw down a ‘Draw 4’ card for Darcy. 

Darcy heard Clint mutter something about Bucky being on the edge and to calm down. The Avenger team stopped short at the scene before them in bewilderment. “Stark,” Steve began slowly. “Why are you all wearing yellow rubber gloves?”

“For splatter,” Darcy and Tony answered in unison. 

Bucky ignored both of them. He gave Darcy a dirty look before the brunette took the hint (“Jesus Barnes, just ask me nicely!”) and moved out of the way so he could kneel by Amy’s side. The younger Foster was ignoring the whole situation and instead launched herself at Bucky and gripped his shirt as she breathed into him.

“I’m here, doll,” the former Hydra assassin whispered as he held her close and kissed the top of her head. 

Amy groaned and let a few tears fall. “You fucking jerk. I’ve been writhing in pain and all you can say is ‘hang in there!’ Who the fuck says that? We are never having sex again!” she snarled while rubbing her face against his chest. 

Barnes looked at Steve with a mortified expression. “Don’t worry, tinman,” Tony said as he patted a yellow gloved hand on his shoulder, “She doesn’t really mean that. She’s just in pain.”

“They say that in our realm too,” Thor said with a reassuring nod. 

“Fuck you guys, I mean it! This hurts!” Amy mumbled against his chest. 

Steve squatted down on Amy’s other side. “She’s okay, Buck. She’s just hurting. We are all here for you guys.”

The Winter Soldier nodded. “I know,” he said simply. Amy cried out softly and gripped his shirt even tighter as she felt another spasm in her belly. “Breathe, sweetheart,” Bucky ordered as he pulled her face close to his so she could mirror his breathing. 

“Oh my gosh, here’s another one,” Jane called as she lunged for her notebook and dutifully began timing the next contraction. 

“Where is she at so far?” Dr. Banner asked as he kneeled down by the pregnant woman. 

Jane did a quick calculation in her head. “We think she had her early labor through the night and started active labor this morning. Her water broke about an hour ago. Within the hour her contractions have gone from 30 seconds duration to 40 seconds and as of now are seven minutes apart.”

Bruce nodded thoughtfully. “I need to see how far along she is…..” he looked up at Bucky who was glaring dangerously at everyone else in the room. 

“Buck,” Steve said gently when the former-Hydra agent didn’t move. “We know she’s hurting. Dr. Banner is going to need to check….well….”

“He’s going to have to look at her vagina,” Darcy said pointedly while everyone else in the room awkwardly shuddered. 

The older scientist shrugged apologetically. “Yes, that is where babies come from.”

“Okay, everyone close their eyes. Brucie is going to move her shorts aside,” Tony declared as he squeezed his eyes closed and looked away. Bruce used the opportunity to quickly move aside the clothing. “Looks like about 7 centimeters. Probably only an hour or so to go,” he announced. 

Amy came back to life at that comment and pushed herself off of Bucky’s chest. “Another hour at least?!” she yelled as she forced herself to stand up. “Oh hell no, I’m not doing this for hours!” she said as she balanced on Bucky’s waiting arms and tried to march quickly in place. 

“Stop that!” Bucky growled as he grabbed her mid-step and forced her to sit down the couch as he kept his metal arm protectively on her stomach.

“You’ll give your baby head trauma that way,” Natasha said calmly to reveal her presence for the first time. She began digging through her purse. 

“She’s right. Let’s head down to the medical quarters and I can give you something for the pain,” Bruce said with a sympathetic grin as he patted Amy’s leg.

Jane stopped Bucky from lifting his girlfriend since Amy was panting hard as she squirmed against her back pain. “She doesn’t want to go down there. I said the same thing. She’s worried about people knowing she is in labor……and I can’t say that I blame her with the whole SHIELDRA thing. Is there any way we can do this in a more private setting?”

“Uhh like an apartment with towels on the floor? That’s your best idea?” Clint muttered sarcastically. Natasha smacked his head with one hand while the other hand finally found the object she was looking for in her bag.

The redhead assassin opened her bottle of lotion and kneeled before Amy. “It’s just lotion, Barnes. Back off or help me rub it on,” Natasha said with a cocked eye-brow when Bucky looked like he was going to block her.

“Is that lavender?” Tony asked with a deep breath as Natasha dabbed a little on Amy’s arms. She and Darcy each took an arm and began to rub it in. 

“That smells nice,” Darcy agreed dreamily. 

“Take deep breaths of this, дорогая. It will help,” Natasha said with a soothing smile as she grabbed Amy’s face and guided her through some deep breathing. The pregnant redhead began to visibly relax against Bucky’s chest and leaned back with her eyes closed. 

Steve tried to hide his laughter through a cough as he leaned against the kitchen counter, but found he couldn’t stop the roar from escaping. “What’s so funny, Steve-O?” Darcy demanded as she stood up to snuggle next to her boyfriend’s side. 

“I…ahem….I…hah, I….,” Steve uncharacteristically began as he tried to get his composure. Thor and Clint began to smirk at seeing the Captain so torn to pieces. Steve wiped a few tears from his eyes. “I’m just admiring how Bucky and Natasha can come in and take charge of a situation so easily whereas Stark could only think of putting on yellow rubber gloves and towels on the floor to help!”

A collective laugh echoed in the room when everyone realized the absurdity of the situation. “That is so far from the truth!” Tony tried to call above their laughter. “It was already that way when I came in!”

Even Natasha managed a sideways grin. “Must be a Russian thing,” she muttered.

The Winter Soldier kept his eyes on his girlfriend and ignored the situation despite Amy slightly grinning. “Okay,” Bruce began with a chuckle, “Let’s get serious here. If we are staying in the apartment, I need a couple things from the medical office.”

“On it,” Clint replied with a salute. 

“I’ll help,” Natasha agreed as she handed the lavender lotion bottle to Jane. 

“Let me find Pepper and make sure we get all the documentation things going. You know, you haven’t had a baby until the paperwork is filled out,” Tony said with a wink. 

“Good. Clint, Natasha, you go grab Dr. Banner’s supplies. Stark, make things official,” Steve began in his authoritative Captain voice. He turned his attention back to Bucky and Amy. “What do you need the rest of us to do?” 

Bucky had his metal arm wrapped around Amy’s waist as his right hand held hers as she took deep breaths. Darcy took a step closer to Steve as she saw Bucky give his friend an uncharacteristically nervous glance, a blatant difference from the look of intimidation that he usually wore. “Stay,” the Winter Soldier said simply. 

Steve nodded. “We’re here pal. We aren’t going anywhere.” 

“We were playing UNO, but maybe we can watch TV instead?” Jane suggested as she cleaned up the cards. 

“Good idea. We have some waiting to do,” Bruce replied as he settled in a spot against an armchair by Amy’s feet. He saw how stiff and uncomfortable Bucky looked. It was obvious that the Winter Soldier was in uncharted, terrifying territory for him. “Sergeant Barnes, she may feel more comfortable with her lower back massaged. That usually tightens up painfully when the pelvic muscles contract,” Bruce said kindly to give the father-to-be some guidance. 

Bucky began moving his metal arm in hesitant circles. “A little deeper,” Bruce corrected. 

Amy yelped initially at the firm touch but then slowly relaxed as her sister ‘shh’ed’ her and held a cold compress on her neck. “Can’t I push yet? Will this pass if I push?” Amy wondered aloud as the sweat poured down her temples.

“No pushing yet. Let nature work its magic. If you push too early, you’ll tear. The contractions are the muscles flexing and bending for the baby,” Dr. Banner answered. 

“Oh shit, girl! No tearing! As your BFF, I will not allow that area to tear,” Darcy declared. Steve rolled his eyes and instead patted his best pal on the back. 

“She’s doing good, Buck. You’re gonna be a dad soon,” Captain America smiled reassuringly. Bucky hesitantly returned the smile. His grin dropped as soon as Amy cried out again. 

“Bucky,” Amy sighed miserably as she nudged herself deeper into his shirt.

“I’m right here, doll. Not going anywhere. It’ll be over soon enough,” the super soldier replied as he kissed the top of her head.

Darcy found herself looking away to give the couple some privacy during this intimate moment. The others carried on conversation about the 80’s television program to try to offer a distraction for Amy in between contractions. Every so often she chimed in the conversation, but most of the time she stayed unusually quiet except for her labored breathing. 

Natasha and Clint returned with a bag full of medical goodies. Soon Amy was wrapped up in heart monitors to keep track of her and the baby’s vitals. Time passed slowly over the next hour and a half. It was becoming abundantly, awkwardly clear that the younger Foster was going to give birth soon. 

“Do you wish us to leave?” Thor asked again as Jane gripped his hand with wide eyes as she tried to block out her sister’s cries. 

Steve exchanged a look with Darcy and whispered something to Bucky who nodded. “Okay everyone,” Steve began. “I think the time has come….it is probably best if we give them some space. Thor, will you lead everyone to Tony’s apartment to wait there with him and Pepper? Darcy and I will stay here.”

Everyone said wishes of good luck before walking toward the door. Jane touched her sister’s shoulder and tried to smile. “You’ll be okay, Ames. Stay strong.”

Dr. Banner waited until everyone was out of the room before he pulled off Amy’s boxer shorts. “Sorry,” he said apologetically, “But now isn’t the time for modesty.”

“The fuck it is,” Darcy agreed with wide eyes as she sat on her friend’s side. Steve politely tried to look away. 

Amy didn’t respond but instead tried to sit up a little taller. Her hair was drenched in moisture and her dress clung to her from her sweat. She gestured to Darcy to pull off her dress. Bucky instinctively tried to stop the former intern before he realized what was happening and instead helped pull off the wet material. He draped a towel sideways over her chest and belly to allow for some modesty but mostly to absorb all the moisture. 

The younger Foster sister was practically incoherent as she took deep breaths and cried out. Bruce was rubbing his hands around her belly as he felt the baby’s position. “Amy,” he began strongly. “I need you to listen carefully to me. Can you do that? I need you to focus?”

Steve switched spots so he kneeled next to Darcy. The Winter Soldier took his girlfriend’s face and forced her to look at him. “Breathe, Amy,” he demanded as she took short shallow breaths. He blew softly in her face to force her to breathe deeper. “Nice deep breath, doll. I’m here. You need to listen to Dr. Banner. It is almost over. You have to listen to him for the mission to be completed.”

“Mission completed?” Darcy asked skeptically as Steve nudged her quiet. 

Amy nodded to her boyfriend’s words. Bucky wiped her tears from her face as she turned her attention to the older scientist. 

“Okay, good, Amy. Very good,” Bruce smiled calmly as they made eye contact. “Listen carefully. Steve and Darcy are each going to grab a foot and help spread your legs apart more. I want you to lean back against Bucky and use them as leverage. When I ask you, you are going to push as hard as you can. Do you understand?”

Amy nodded while Darcy and Steve quickly scurried into their assigned spots. “Feet in place? Okay, use them as your springboard. Push against their hands. Ready…..okay…..on the count of three, 1….2….3,” Banner ordered as Amy began pushing. 

“Good girl, keep going,” Darcy encouraged as her friend’s face turned an alarming shade of red. 

“Fuck!” Amy cried as she stopped and rested against Bucky. 

“Doing good. Again,” Bucky ordered as he kissed her forehead. Amy shook her head ‘no’. Steve grabbed her hand opposite of Bucky and squeezed it. “You can do it. You’re almost there. A couple more pushes!”

Bruce counted her down again, and the redhead pushed some more. This time she ended her exertions with a scream as the tears poured down her face. “I can see a head!” Bruce shouted gleefully as he wiped up some blood. “One more time, big push!” 

“Just one more, doll. One more for our baby,” Bucky said as his forehead pushed against hers. 

Amy nodded as she sobbed and braced herself for one last push. In a moment that felt like hours, Darcy watched in amazement (and horror) as she saw a baby slide out from her friend. “It’s a boy!” Bruce declared as he caught the wailing baby in his welcoming arms. 

Within seconds he wiped the blood off the baby and did a quick inspection. “It’s a healthy baby boy,” Dr. Banner repeated as he looked up to Amy who was crying and Bucky who looked terrified. 

Bruce gently handed the baby over to Amy who cuddled the infant against her bare chest. “A baby boy….. Hello baby boy,” she whispered reverently to the infant who stopped crying at the peace he felt against his mother. 

She looked up to Bucky who sat frozen watching the scene. Amy grabbed his flesh hand and gently held it up to the baby’s cheek to stroke gently. “You’re a daddy, Bucky,” she whispered to her boyfriend who began to loosen up and relax once he saw the baby was okay with his touch. 

Darcy had tears of joy running down her face. “Oh Steve,” she sighed as she saw the Winter Soldier kiss his child’s head. Her boyfriend nodded wordlessly as he watched his best friend transform into a father. His chest was tight with all the emotions he felt. He and Bucky were truly given a second chance at life.

“Let’s give them some space and let everyone know,” Steve said to Darcy as he grabbed her in a tight hug. Bruce gave them a big smile and nodded while he continued cleaning up Amy and the afterbirth. 

Amy was oblivious to the action happening around the room. She only had eyes for her new baby and Bucky.

“He’s got my ma’s eyes,” Bucky said as he stared at his son. His grin grew wider. “And he has his mother’s button nose.”

“And his daddy’s cute little lips,” Amy added with a slight smile. 

“Let me go ahead and cut his umbilical cord,” Bruce said as he gently took the baby from his mother. He tried to ignore the protective scowl on the Winter Soldier’s face as he stared at Bruce. With a quick snip, and a swaddling blanket, the baby once again found his place against his mother’s chest. 

Bruce pulled a sheet down to cover Amy’s legs. “I’m going to give you guys some time alone with your baby, but when I come back I think we should move mama and the baby down to the medical quarters for proper monitoring.”

“Will you ask Steve and Thor to sweep the floor first?” Bucky replied in his protective soldier voice.

Dr. Banner nodded and gave a quick salute. “Absolutely, Sergeant. Congratulations you two.” The broken apartment door clicked shut (as best as it could) behind him as he exited the room. 

The ex-Hydra assassin and Foster sister sat in each others arms as they watched the child rest on his mother’s chest. “I’m proud of you, doll,” Bucky began as he kissed his girlfriend’s head. “But you actually have to marry me now. Give our boy a proper upbringing with his parents.” 

The redhead rolled her eyes. “You know I will…..eventually. But considering what I just did, AND the pain I still feel, you better be kissing my ass for a long time.”

She couldn’t help but giggle at the lustful expression Bucky returned to her. “Deal,” he smiled devilishly. 

He slapped a hand over her mouth before she could respond. “Shhh, you’ll wake the baby. Get some rest too, sweetheart.” He gestured to his son who was sound asleep against his mother. 

Amy smiled and curled herself tighter against Bucky’s chest. A cold metal arm and a warm flesh arm wrapped proactively around her. Her child was snuggling against her chest. Amy closed her eyes and felt another warm kiss against her cheek. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“Love you too, doll. Now sleep,” the Winter Soldier whispered back.

After a few moments of pure silence the (already splintered) door to the apartment flew open and crashed against the wall with a resounding bang. “Where is he?” Tony shouted as he rushed into the apartment. “Where is my godchild? Please tell me you haven’t given him a shitty geriatric name yet!”

Bucky had shifted himself in front of Amy and the baby to be their protective shield. “Fucking Stark! Godchild my ass!” he snarled as steam practically radiated from his ears. 

Steve and Darcy were running down the hallway to see the source of the sudden loud noise. Steve caught Bucky mid-tackle as the former Hydra agent lunged for the billionaire-former playboy-philanthropist. 

“Welcome to life at Stark Tower, baby boy. You are already loved. Get ready for the craziness,” Amy Foster whispered to her son.

A crazy life indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read the story! :)


End file.
